Against the Wall
by Fellini
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Voldemort besiegt. Harry ist Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts und ein sehr in sich zurückgezogener Mensch geworden. Eines Tage begegnet er dem Menschen wieder, dem er so viel zu verdanken hat und bei dem er geglaubt hatte, ihn nie wi
1. Chapter 1

**Against the Wall** by Fellini

Disclaimer: Und wieder mal gehört mir hier nix, und es wäre doch zu schön um wahr zu sein, wenn ich mit dieser Story Geld verdienen würde.

Teil 1 (von vielleicht fünf)

HBP Spoilers

Pairing: SS/HP

**Teil 1**

„Harry?"

Der angesprochene kam aus dem angrenzenden Raum herbeigelaufen, als er Poppy Pomfreys stimme in seinem Wohnzimmer hörte. Der Kopf der Medihexe war in den grünen Flammen seines Kamins aufgetaucht. Trotz des hektischen Gesichtsausdruckes, den man in letzter Zeit immer häufiger bei ihr sah, lächelte sie Harry an, als er in ihr Gesichtsfeld trat.

„Hallo Poppy. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Oh Harry ich benötige dringend verschiedene Heilsalben, Skele-Gro und noch anderes. Hier ich hab dir die Liste mitgebracht."

Nun erschien auch schon Poppys Arm in den Flammen, der ihm ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergamentpapier in die Finger drückte. Harry nahm die Liste entgegen und überflog sie.

„Poppy! Willst du die ganze Schule verarzten. Erwartest irgendeine Katastrophe?"

„Katastrophe kann man schon so sagen. Du weist doch, morgen ist das Quidditchspiel Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw."

„Ach herrje, das habe ich fast vergessen! Du hast recht. Katastrophe ist noch eine Untertreibung. Ich weis nicht, was dieses Jahr los ist, aber die Spieler sind ja grauenhaft. War das bei uns früher auch so?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht – abgesehen vielleicht von deiner Präsenz im Krankenflügel, mit der man nach fast jeden Spiel rechnen konnte. Aber ich will auf jeden Fall alles vorrätig haben. Man weis ja nie, mit welchen Verletzungen ich mich morgen nach dem Spiel beschäftigen muss. Schaffst du das alles?"

„Ich versuch es, aber ich denk schon."

„Ok, dann bis später."

Noch bevor Harry sich ebenfalls verabschieden konnte, war Poppy auch schon verschwunden. Seufzend warf er nochmals einen Blick auf die Liste, die er in der Hand hielt. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden!

oOOOo

Es war vier Uhr morgens und Harry bereitete soeben den letzten Trank vor, der auf Poppys Liste stand. Zum Glück war heute Samstag und es war egal, ob er nun früh aufstand und zum essen in die Große Halle ging oder auch nicht. Wie Snape das immer geschafft hatte?

Snape.

Nach der Nacht in seinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte er den Mann nur ein einziges mal noch gesehen. Das war drei Jahre später gewesen. Es war der Tag, an dem er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Snape hatte in den frühen regnerischen Morgenstunden an die Tür seiner Wohnung, die er sich mitten in London gekauft hatte, geklopft. Als er sie geöffnet hatte, wurde er unsanft in seine Wohnung gedrängt und die Tür wieder hinter ihm zugeschlagen.

Snape hatte in seiner Wohnung gestanden, mit einem gehetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er hatte aus den Tiefen seines Mantels mehrere kleine Flaschen, die mit seltsamfarbenen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren, geholt und sie vor ihm auf dem Tisch aufgebaut. Zu jeder Flasche hatte er gesagt, was es war und was es bewirken würde. Einige waren einfach nur starke Heiltränke, die Harry für sich einbehalten sollte. Die anderen waren dafür gedacht, Voldemort endlich zur Strecke zu bringen.

Und nachdem Snape ausführlich die Wirkung erklärt hatte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Harry hatte einfach nur mit offenen Mund dagestanden und alles für eine Halluzination gehalten. War Snape gerade wirklich bei ihm gewesen? Und wo hatte er sich die ganze Zeit aufgehalten?

Harry hatte ihn gesucht. Zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag hatte er einen Brief von Dumbledor erhalten, der ihn an seinem letzten Abend seines Lebens geschrieben hatte. Dem Brief zu folge hatte Dumbledor gewusst, dass er die Nacht nicht überleben würde. Er hatte Harry darin geklärt, wie sehr er Severus Snape vertraute und warum. Er hatte ihm sein Leben anvertraut und auch seinen Tod.

Am Anfang wäre Harry fast vor Wut geplatzt. Doch nach und nach hatte er sich beruhigt. Er hatte dann nicht nur nach den Horcruxes gesucht, sondern auch nach Severus Snape. In den drei darauffolgenden Jahren hatte er immer wieder Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort der Seelenstücke Voldemorts erhalten. Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Hinweise von seinem ehemaligen Professor stammten.

Als er dann ein paar Stunden später aufgestanden war, hatten die Fläschchen immer noch auf seinem Tisch gestanden, und somit war klar gewesen, dass er diese Begegnung nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Dann war eins aufs andere gekommen. Tonks war bei ihm reingeschneit und hatte aufgeregt von einer Attacke Voldemort berichtet, die gerade auf das Ministerium statt fand. Harry hatte Snapes Fläschchen ergriffen und sicher verstaut und war dann Tonks gefolgt. Es hatte einen heftigen Kampf gegen die Todesser gegeben, bis plötzlich Voldemort persönlich aufgetaucht war und große Reden geschwungen, wie toll er war und dass er jetzt die Macht übernehmen würde. Wäre die ganze Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, dann hätte Harry lauthals losgelacht. Doch stattdessen war er vorgetreten und hatte sich Voldemort gestellt.

Nachdem Harry mit ihm fertig gewesen war, war auch das siegessichere Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht verschwunden und nur noch der blanke Horror war in seinen roten Augen zu lesen gewesen, als er mit unnatürlich hoher und durchaus überraschter Stimmen geschrieen hatte:

„Ich schmelze!"

Snapes Zaubertränke hatte ihm zum Sieg geholfen. Harry hatte eine tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllt. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass er den Todesfluch nicht hätte über seine Lippen bringen können. Und er war froh gewesen, dass er es nicht hatte tun müssen.

oOOOo

Nachdem sich die erste Welle der Erleichterung und Freude gelegt hatte, hatte er versucht zu erklären, dass nicht ihm für den Sieg über Voldemort zu danken war, sonder ganz allein Severus Snape, denn ohne ihn, hätte Harry diese Aufgabe niemals bewältigen können. Aber niemand wollte die Wahrheit über den Todesser hören, der Albus Dumbledor auf dem Gewissen hatte. Selbst seine Freunde hatten ihn für verrückt gehalten und so hatte er sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurück gezogen und hatte angefangen zu studieren.

Nicht irgendwas natürlich. Nach drei Jahren war er damit fertig und hatte auch sofort eine Arbeit gefunden. Am ersten September konnte Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall ihn als neuen Potions Master in Hogwarts vorstellen. Die Presse war geschockt gewesen, als sie erfuhr, dass der große Harry Potter sich der Vollendung eines solch niedrigrangigen Faches gewidmet hatte.

Seitdem hatte sich Harry ganz aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen und war nur noch für sehr wenige seiner Freunde, wie Fred und George Weasley, die immer noch Single waren, Molly Weasley, die ab und zu nach ihm sah, da sie ihn als eine Art Sohn betrachtete und natürlich Hermine Granger-Weasley, die mit Ron verheiratet war, zugänglich. Ron und er hatten sich über die Jahre immer mehr voneinander entfernt. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, da Harry immer wieder darauf zurück kam, wie viel sie doch Severus Snape zu verdanken hatten. Dies hatte zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden geführt, wobei keiner von beiden den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung machen wollte.

oOOOo

Erschöpft stellte Harry den letzten Kessel zum abkühlen zur Seite. Erfolglos versuchte er seinen verkrampften Nacken zu lockern. Als alles nichts half, gab er es auf und zog alle seine Sachen bis auf die Boxershorts aus und warf sich in die Tiefen seines Bettes, um Ruhe zu finden. In ein paar Stunden würde er sich wieder den Menschen außerhalb seiner Räume stellen müssen. Bis dahin wollte er soviel Schlaf wie nur möglich bekommen. Er hoffte, dass ihn diesmal keine Alpträume plagen würden.

A/N: Hatte schon lange vor, eine Story zu schreiben, in der Harry als Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts arbeitet. Naja, hier ist sie nun. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Against the Wall** by Fellini 

Hier nun der nächste Part der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr findet Gefallen daran. R&R

Teil 2

Trotz dessen das er sehr spät ins Bett gegangen war, war er schon viel zu früh aus den Federn. Harry hatte kaum zwei Stunden

Schlaf hinter sich gebracht, als er anfing sich unruhig hin und her zu werfen. Die ersten Anzeichen eines Alptraumes. Er hatte schon vor einigen Jahren gelernt, bevor es richtig heftig wurde, aufzuwachen. Wenn es ihm helfen würde, dann hätte er zu gern eine Portion Dreamless Sleep genommen, aber das tat es schon lange nicht mehr. Also hatte es Harry zwecklos gefunden das Zeug auch weiterhin zu nehmen. Selbst stärkere Schlafmittel wie Indras Night konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Das einzig, was ihn dann von Alpträumen abhalten konnte, war die Hoffnung, dass er vorher aufwachen würde, bevor er schreiend und schweißgebadet um sich schlug.

Erschöpft und missgelaunt wühlte er sich aus seinen Lagen und machte seinen morgendlichen Gang ins Badezimmer. Er stellte die Dusche an und ließ seine Boxershorts fallen. Wenn er etwas an seinem Tag liebte, dann war es das Gefühl von warmen Wasser auf seiner Haut, dass das Gefühl mit sich brachte, als würde er am ganzen Körper von einem Liebhaber geküsst und liebkost werden. Oh ja, wenn die Welt da draußen wüsste! Harry Potter zog Männer Frauen vor. Niemand wusste es. Niemand. Er vermutete schon seit einer Weile, dass Hermine vielleicht etwas ahnte, aber das Thema war zwischen ihnen nie zur Sprache gekommen.

Immer wenn sie dem Thema Liebe oder auch nur Sex zu nahe kamen, erfand er fadenscheinige Ausreden, dass er unbedingt noch mit der Schulleiterin sprechen musste oder wichtige Zutaten für seine Zaubertränke zu besorgen hatte, um nicht in Diskussionen verwickelt zu werden, an denen er lieber nicht teilnehmen wollte. Er hatte Angst davor, darüber zu reden. Er hatte keine Erfahrungen aus denen er schöpfen könnte und er wollte nicht nach den Gründen gefragt werden, warum er mit dreiundzwanzig Jahren noch Jungfrau war!

Dennoch sehnte er sich manchmal danach, von einem anderen berührt zu werden, so wie in diesem Moment als er unter der Dusche stand und seine Hände langsam über sich gleiten ließ. Seine linke Hand wanderte weiter nach unten und ergriffen dann sein steil nach oben ragendes Glied. Er begann erst ganz sanft auf und ab zu reiben, aber nach und nach wurden seine Bewegungen immer schneller und sein griff immer fester. Als er endlich Erlösung fand, warf er seinen Kopf in einem stummen Schrei zurück und musste sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand abstützen.

oOOOo

Das Quidditchspiel war am Nachmittag, doch Harry hatte keine Intention auch nur als Zuschauer daran teil zu nehmen. Lange war es her, dass seine ganze Passion diesem Spiel gegolten hatte. Statt dessen hatte er sich vorgenommen mal etwas für sich zu tun und er hatte Minerva darum gebeten, den Tag frei zu bekommen.

Also machte er sich, kurz bevor die ganzen Schülermassen zum Spielfeld strömten, auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, wo er das örtliche Flohnetzwerk benutzte, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Trotz dessen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, zu apparieren, zog er es doch lieber vor, mit Flohpulver zu reisen.

Er hatte einfach zu unangenehme Erinnerung an diese Art von Fortbewegung, da ihm jedes Mal schlecht davon wurde und er fühlte sich einfach nicht sicher dabei.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, machte er seinen ersten Besuch bei Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Sein nächster Stop war ‚Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes', Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen. Wie immer konnte man vor lauter Menschen kaum auf der Stelle treten. Trotz dessen hatten die Zwillinge Harry sofort entdeckt.

„Harry..."

„... wie schön..."

„... das du auch mal wieder..."

„... bei uns reinschneist!"

„Och!", Harry stöhnte gekünstelt. „Sagt mal, übt ihr das jedes Mal?"

„Wir wissen gar nicht..."

„... was du meinst." Beide grinsten sich und dann Harry frech an, während sie seine Jackentaschen mit neuen Erfindungen voll luden. Ein Vorteil, der vielleicht daraus resultierte, dass er den Zwillingen das Startkapital hatte zukommen lassen, war, dass er alle Artikel ausnahmslos umsonst bekam. Es mochte vielleicht aber auch daran liegen, dass die beiden ihn zu ihrem stillen Teilhaber gemacht hatten, nachdem er ihnen ein paar tolle Scherzzaubertränke gebraut hatte, die einige der Produkte zu Rennern gemacht hatten.

Für die beiden ließ sich Harry immer wieder etwas Neues einfallen. Denn sie waren einige der wenigen, die zu ihm gestanden hatten und vertraut hatten, nachdem Harry versucht hatte Severus Snapes Namen rein zu waschen. Natürlich hatte ihr Geschäft ein wenig darunter leiden müssen, aber Fred und George Weasley konnte so gar nichts die Laune verderben. Sie schlugen selbst aus der miesesten Lage noch Profit.

Sie waren nun in einem der hinteren Räume angelangt und sahen ihn nun verschwörerisch an.

„Wir haben da einen kleinen Tipp für dich."

„Du hast doch heute Abend ..."

„... so gegen zehn..."

„... nichts vor?"

„Nun wenn nämlich nicht, dann ..."

„...empfehlen wir dir ..."

„... den ‚Galgenvogel' ..."

„... im hinteren Teil von Knockturn Alley..."

„... aufzusuchen."

Nach dem hin und her zwischen den Zwillingen drehte es Harry gehörig im Kopf und er musste erst einmal einen kleinen Moment abwarten, bis das Gesagte sich bei ihm setzte. Der ‚Galgenvogel'? War das nicht eine sehr zwielichtige Kneipe, die von allerlei Folk, das etwas zu verbergen hatte, aufgesucht wurde?

„Und was, meint ihr, wird mich da erwarten?"

„Oho, er ist neugierig, Fred."

„Ja, dabei wissen wir doch von nichts, George."

Die beiden verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust und sahen nun Harry auf die abweisende und ‚nimm-dir-unsren-Rat-zu-Herzen' Weise an. Harry würde von ihnen wohl nichts näheres erfahren, so nickte er nur und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg in den Verkaufsraum.

In dem Augenblick betraten die letzten zwei Drittel des ehemaligen Goldenen Trios den Laden. Hermines Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf, als sie Harry und die Zwillinge entdeckte. Rons dagegen nahm einen säuerlichen Ausdruck an.

„Fred, George, seit wann lasst ihr Dreck in eurem Laden rumliegen." Rons Blick, der auf Harry fixiert war, ließ dabei keine Zweifel daran, wen er damit gemeint hatte.

„Ach, Brüderchen..."

„... soweit wir uns erinnern können..."

„... beseitigen wir Dreck immer sofort."

„Wenn wir uns nicht täuschen..."

„... hast du nämlich hier Hausverbot."

„Also wären wir dir äußerst dankbar,..."

„... wenn du dich hier wegfegen würdest."

„Wenn nicht ..."

„... würden wir uns freuen..."

„... da ein wenig nachzuhelfen."

Beide machten einen Schritt auf ihren Bruder zu, der sich wütend umdrehte und aus dem Laden stapfte, Hermine hinter sich herziehend. Diese versuchte Harry Zeichen zu machen, dass sie ihn wohl so bald wie möglich besuchen kommen würde. Soweit konnte es Harry jedenfalls aus ihren hektischen Handbewegungen entnehmen. Harry lächelte ihr zu, dass er verstanden hatte und auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck breit.

„Mach dir nichts draus,..."

„... Ron ist wirklich ein Idiot."

„Ihr habt eurem eigenen Bruder Hausverbot erteilt? Krasse Sache."

„Nun ja, du bist mehr unser Bruder,..."

„... als er jemals sein wird."

Sprachlos starrte Harry von einem zum anderen. Dann umarmte er sie beide und flüsterte ein leises ‚Danke' in ihre Ohren, bevor er sich zu Flourish & Blotts aufmachte.

oOOOo

Einige Stunden später und sieben Einkaufstüten schwerer (die hatte Harry aber natürlich geschrumpft), machte er sich mit aufgesetzter Kapuze auf den Weg in den ‚Galgenvogel'. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Er konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, aber sein Zustand hatte sich in einer freudigen Erwartung eingepegelt. Obwohl er sich hier in einer der düstersten und gefährlichsten Gegenden der Zaubererwelt Englands befand, fühlte er sich nicht unbehaglich wie sonst, wenn er hier Geschäfte zu erledigen hatte.

Wie ein Schatten, den keiner für voll nimmt, schlüpfte er in den ‚Galgenvogel' und sah sich unauffällig um. Es handelte sich um einen verwinkelten und stark abgedunkelten Raum, in dem vereinzelt kleine Tische standen. Es gab verschiedene Nischen, die man von der Eingangstür nicht einsehne konnte. Harry sah niemanden, den er kannte, und so ging er an die Bar und ließ sich erst einmal einen Whiskey bringen. Da fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf eine dunkle Figur, die in der finstersten Ecke der rauchigen Kneipe zu sitzen schien.

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er schnappte sich seinen Whiskey, schlängelte sich an einzelnen Tischen vorbei und setzte sich der Person gegenüber.

„Du hast mal wieder viel zu lange gebraucht, um dich hierher durchzuschlagen, Potter."

„Sie wissen doch, Pünktlichkeit hat noch nie zu einer meiner Stärken gezählt, Professor Snape."

A/N: und, und, und? Wie fandet ihr das? Ich bitte um viele kommis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Against the Wall **by Fellini

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nix.heul

**Teil 3**

Severus Snape sah den jungen Mann, der nun vor ihm saß und nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen, skeptisch an. Er hatte ihn die Kneipe betreten sehen. Anscheinend war der junge Retter der Zaubererwelt auf der Suche nach etwas, oder besser gesagt jemanden, gewesen, denn er hatte so unauffällig um sich geschaut, dass es schon wieder auffällig war. Als Harry Potters Blick dann auf ihn gefallen war, schien ihm für eine Sekunde das Herz stehen geblieben zu sein. In dem Moment hatte er nämlich gewusst, das Potter ihn gesucht hatte und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht denken, wie der Junge ... nein, Mann ... ihn hatte aufspüren können.

„ ‚Professor' ist wohl kaum die passende Anrede mehr für mich, Mr. Potter."

„Alte Gewohnheiten wird man wohl nie los. Aber der Titel steht ihnen zu, und viel mehr noch."

Severus Snape hob bei diesem Kommentar seine rechte Augenbraue.

„Severus"

„Hmm?"

„Severus. Das ist mein Name. Du hast die Erlaubnis, ihn zu benutzen."

„Wow. Ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, dass der verhasste Harry Potter den Namen seines Zaubertranklehrers einmal aussprechen darf, ohne, das er dann seine Zunge los ist."

„Hang zur Dramatik, Potter? Und nein, ich hasse dich nicht."

„Warum?"

„Gegenfrage: Hasst du mich?"

„Nein ... du hast mir in so vielerlei Hinsicht geholfen, Severus, wie kann ich dich da hassen?"

„Geholfen? Ich hab dir vielleicht ein wenig unter die Arme gegriffen, mehr aber auch nicht."

Harry macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Sollte er Severus erzählen, wie dankbar er ihm war, oder sollte er das vielleicht auf später verschieben. Und wenn es kein später gab?

„Nein, es war mehr als das. Die ganzen ...", doch da unterbrach Severus Snape ihn.

„Selbst dieser Platz ist nicht sicher genug, um solche Dinge zu erörtern. Ich bin immer noch ein gesuchter Mann. Es mag zwar sein, dass es hier etwas länger dauert, bis die Auroren, oder wer auch immer durchgreifen, aber auch diese Wände bekommen mit der Zeit Ohren."

„Nun, wir kennen doch wohl einen Ort, der absolut sicher ist.", dabei sah Harry Severus intensiv an, damit dieser auch verstand, was er meinte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich einfach kommen und da herein marschieren kann, ohne das mich jemand aufhält? Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, Potter!"

Harry rutschte jetzt näher an Severus heran. Er hatte aus einer seiner Taschen seinen unsichtbar machenden Tarnumhang geholt, den er immer noch jedes Mal mit sich nahm, wenn er Hogwarts verließ, und drückte ihn unauffällig in Severus' Hand.

„Wenn du dich unter einem Zauber versteckst, dann bemerken sie dich. Aber so wird es funktionieren. Wenn du bereit bist zurück zu kehren, dann soll dich doch nichts aufhalten."

Harry lächelte Severus zu, bevor er sich erhob und sich in Richtung Ausgang begeben wollte. Aber er stoppte noch kurz.

„Ach und übrigens, mein Name ist Harry. Du hast die Erlaubnis ihn zu benutzen. Den Weg wie immer. Es war gut dich wieder zu sehen."

Damit verabschiedete sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zum öffentlichen Flohnetzwerk im Tropfenden Kessel. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er freute sich zum ersten mal seit langem, wieder in seinem Bett zu liegen. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus Snape ihm nicht folgen würde. Heute noch nicht. Aber irgendwann vielleicht würden sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen können. Bestimmt. Irgendwann würde sein ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer bereit sein und sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen, indem er nach Hogwarts zurück kam. Vielleicht würde das erst einmal im verborgenen geschehen, aber Harry würde nicht aufhören für die Reinwaschung von Severus' Namen zu kämpfen.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schlief Harry wenig später ein und wurde in dieser Nacht auch nicht von Alpträumen heimgesucht.

oOOOo

Was hatte sich Potter ... Harry... dabei gedacht, ihm vorzuschlagen, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Das war verrückt! Aber wann waren dem jungen Mann mal keine verrückten Sachen eingefallen, fragte sich Severus. Und was hatte er mit ‚Den Weg wie immer.' gemeint? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn. Den Weg wie immer. Was! Sollte das etwa bedeuten, der Bengel hatte sich in seinen Räumen eingenistet? Das war ja grauenhaft! Seine ganzen Bücher! Die Unordnung, die jetzt da herrschen würde!

Severus atmete tief ein und aus, bis sich der Aufruhr seiner Gedanken wieder gelegt hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, dass Harry jetzt in seinen Räumen lebte, als vielleicht Longbottom. Grauenhafte Vorstellung.

Es mochte vielleicht auch bedeuten, das einige seiner Sachen noch intakt waren. Er beschloss, dass er auf jeden Fall nach Hogwarts zurück kehren würde. So könnte er vielleicht ein, zwei Dinge mitnehmen, die ihm gehört hatten und er hatte ja auch noch ein Gespräch mit Harry zu beenden.

oOOOo

„Merlin, Harry, es tut mir so leid, wie er sich benommen hat."

„Ist schon gut Hermine. Du kannst für sein Verhalten nichts, wenn er nicht erwachsen werden kann, dann tut es mir sehr leid für ihn."

Die beiden hatten sich in dem kleinen Café, _Le Rendez-vous_, am Rande von Hogsmeade nieder gelassen. Es war ein Monat seit dem Vorfall im Geschäft der Zwillinge vergangen. Ein Monat, seit Harry Severus begegnet war. Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sich sein ehemaliger Professor noch nicht blicken lassen hatte, aber das musste er wohl hinnehmen.

„Harry?"

Sein Kopf zuckte in Hermines Richtung und er blickte sie fragend an.

„Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken heute.", sie seufzte leise auf, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich werde mich vielleicht von Ron scheiden lassen."

„Was!"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört."

„Warum?" Mehr als diese Wörter bracht Harry aus lauter Verblüffung nicht hervor und erntete daher von Hermine einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Nun ja, es läuft halt nicht alles so, wie wir uns das so am Anfang gedacht hatten. Ich bin es leid, mit ihm immer nur über Quidditch zu reden und über seinen Job im Ministerium. Aber ehrlich mal! Er ist schon fast so, wie sein Vater. Ständig kommt er an und zeigt mir, was für tolle Erfindungen Muggel gemacht haben. Dabei scheint er tatsächlich vergessen zu haben, das ich eine Muggelgeborene bin. Mir braucht er nun wirklich nicht vorzuführen, wie man einen Dosenöffner benutzt, oder was man mit einem DVD-Player anfängt. Und wenn ich ihn dann darauf hinweise ist er sauer und behauptet, dass ich mich nicht für ihn interessieren würde. Und weist du, was das Schlimme ist?"

Hermine blickte ihn schon fast verzweifelt an, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme weitersprach.

„Es stimmt sogar."

Harry konnte nicht anders und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und atmete ein paar mal tief durch, während Harry ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Hermine schien so verzweifelt zu sein, dass sie jetzt auch noch in Tränen ausbrach.

„Aber was soll ich denn auch tun?"

Harry schob seine Freundin ein wenig von sich weg und blickte ihr ernst ins Gesicht.

„Sei ehrlich Hermine. Liebst du ihn noch?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie unvermittelt, doch plötzlich wurden ihre verweinten Augen groß, so als ob sie jetzt erst realisieren würde, das sie die ganze Zeit immer nur etwas gelebt hatte, was nicht wahr war.

„Nein . . . nein, ich liebe ihn schon lange nicht mehr.", sagte sie, wie zu sich selbst.

„Nein Hermine, du liebst ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Dann sei so stark und trenn dich von ihm. Suche dir einen Mann, der dich liebt, nicht nur weil du schön bist, sondern, der auch deine Klugheit zu schätzen weiß. Such dir einen Mann, der dich nicht in einen goldenen Käfig einsperrt und der dich arbeiten lässt. Such dir einen Mann, der dir die Liebe und Geborgenheit geben kann, nach der du so verzweifelt suchst. Und bekomm endlich das Kind, was du dir so sehr sehnst."

„Woher weist du..."

„... das du arbeiten, trotzdem ein Kind haben willst und das du dich vernachlässigt fühlst? Hermine, du bist wie die Schwester, die ich nie hatte für mich. Ich kenn dich gut und ich weiß schon lange, wie du dich manchmal fühlst. Ron hat mit allen Mitteln verhindert, dass du studierst und arbeitest, nicht wahr? Bei einer Mutter wie Molly Weasley war das nicht anders zu erwarten. Sie ist durch und durch Hausfrau und immer für ihre Familie da. Für dich war das damals nicht so schlimm, da du ja gehofft hast, dass ihr schnell ein Kind bekommt. Aber das Ron dann auf den Karrieretrip kommt und erst mal nicht daran interessiert ist, eine Familie mit allem drum und dran zu führen, das hat keiner erwartet. Und nun sitzt du zu Hause, weist nicht wohin mit all deinen Gedanken und Ideen, die dir im Kopf herum schwirren und darfst dir seine Geschichten von seiner Arbeit anhören. Dabei kannst du selbst nichts machen, weil du glaubst, du hast deine Chance verpasst. Ist es nicht so Hermine?"

Diese schniefte und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Du hättest Seelenklempner werden sollen, wusstest du das? Und ja, du hast recht. Ich wollte studieren und etwas nützliches tun. Aber wir befanden uns doch alle noch im Krieg. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich ihn lieber heute heirate, als er mich gefragt hat, als morgen. Wer weiß, was am nächsten Tag hätte sein können! Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich damals einen Fehler begangen habe, denn so war es nicht. Wir hatten auch schöne und glückliche Momente, die ich nie bereuen werde, aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr. Jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit zuende ist und ich keinen Tag länger verweilen sollte, weil es wirklich irgendwann zu spät sein könnte. Aber wo finde ich denn jetzt noch Arbeit?"

„Hermine! Du bist eine außerordentlich kluge Hexe und jeder, der das nicht sieht, für den brauchst du auch nichts zu tun."

Ein aufmunterndes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Und ich glaube auch jemanden zu kennen, die dich mit Kusshand einstellen würden."

oOOOo

Es war schon dunkel, als die beiden sich trennten und Harry wieder zurück zum Schloss ging. Kurz bevor er das Gelände betrat, spürte er, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Harry drehte sich, sah aber niemanden und so wusste er, wer sich hinter ihm befand. Severus!

A/N: Ich hoffe, dass es euch bis hierher gefallen hat. Ich gebe mir auf jeden Fall Mühe, so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapitel zu beenden. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Against****the****Wall** by Fellini

A/N: Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im vornherein. Severus wird immer OOC-mäßiger. Und da ich keinen Beta habe kann es sein, dass es irgendwie mit dem Ausdruck und so nicht so hinhaut, wie es eigentlich sollte. Trotzdem wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt mir bitte wieder fleißig Kommis.

Teil 4 

„Hat ja lange gedauert."

Die beide waren in Harrys, oder auch Severus ehemalige Räumen, angelangt, und Severus hatte den Tarnumhang abgelegt. Bevor er sich zu seinem Gast umwandte, errichtete Harry wieder die Zauber und Schweigezauber, die seine Räume sonst umgaben.

„Ich bin halt ein viel gefragter Mann, Severus.", flötete er.

Severus zog eine Augebraue hoch und lies sich auf einem der bequemen Stühle am Feuer nieder.

„Den einzigen Kontakt, den du nach außerhalb von Hogwarts im letzten Monat hattest waren drei Besuche bei den Weasley-Zwillingen, bei denen du nicht länger als drei Stunden warst, und natürlich Mrs.Granger-Weasley, heute, mit der du viereinhalb Stunden in diesem Café gesessen hast, wobei sie drei Stunden heulend dasaß. Ansonsten hat in diesem Monat dreimal Molly Weasley bei dir angefragt, ob du mit ihnen esse willst, worauf du jedes mal abgelehnt hast. Die einzige andere Person mit der du Umgang hattest, war Poppy. Soll ich fortfahren? Auf jeden Fall stelle ich mir ‚viel gefragt' anders vor, Mr. Potter. Und ehe du Fliegen fängst, kannst du deine Kinnlade wieder hochklappen und mir einen ordentlichen Whiskey anbieten."

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis sich Harry wieder gefangen hatte, und zu dem kleinen Tischchen am anderen Ende des Raumes ging, auf dem einige alkoholische Getränke standen. Er füllte für Severus und sich zwei Gläser Whiskey und reichte ihm dann eines davon, bevor er sich auf den anderen Stuhl am Kaminfeuer fallen ließ.

„Selbst meine aufdringlichsten Fans waren keine Stalker. Entweder du hast sehr gut Informationsquellen oder aber einfach nur viel zu viel Zeit."

„Nun, beides ist der Fall. War ich zu schnell? Ich hätte deine Verblüffung gern länger ausgekostet."

„Immer noch so humorvoll wie immer, Severus! Es ist doch schön, dass sich manche Dinge nie ändern."

„Haha. Wie ich sehe, hast du dich in meinen alten Räumen gut eingelebt."

„Hmm. Ich hab einige deiner Sachen drüben im Schrank. Die meisten deiner Bücher stehen noch hier, wie du vielleicht erkennst. Nachdem du Dumble-... nachdem du weg warst hatte keiner mehr diese Räume betreten, bis ich hier herkam um Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Minerva ist fast aus allen Wolke gefallen, weil ich darauf bestanden hatte, hier zu wohnen."

Der Abend zog sich hin und keiner der beiden schien zu bemerken, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Beide rollten die Vergangenheit wieder auf und berichteten dem jeweils anderen von Ereignissen der letzten Jahre, seit sie sich nicht mehr begegnet waren. Es war schon nach zwei Uhr am nächsten Morgen, als sie in angenehmer Stille beieinander saßen und jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Als sich Severus nach kurzer Zeit Harry zuwandte, hatte dieser bereits die Augen geschlossen und war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Severus konnte nun den jungen Mann vor sich in Ruhe betrachten. Er hatte sich äußerlich kaum verändert. Natürlich war er in seinem ganzen Erscheinungsbild erwachsener geworden, aber dennoch erinnerten seine Züge immer noch an den Jungen, der mit elf Jahren Hogwarts mit großen Augen betreten hatte, in Erwartung, was dieses für ihn neue Leben so mit sich bringe würde. Wie hätte der Junge von damals erahnen können, was genau da auf ihn zukommen würde.

Es wunderte Severus somit nicht, was heute aus Harry Potter geworden war. Ein zurückgezogen lebender Mann, der vor allem seine Ruhe schätzte, und die Massen mied. Es war die Lehre, die er schon aus seiner Schulzeit hatte ziehen müssen. Auf der einen Seite wurde er von den Menschen verehrt, für etwas woran er sich kaum hatte erinnern können, auf der anderen Seite wurde er von ihnen gehasst, genau für den gleichen Grund. Harry würde es nie allen recht machen können. Egal, was er auch tat. Aber irgendwann würden die Menschen ihn vergessen, würden ihre Leben leben und Harry würde irgendwo auf der Mitte des Wegs zurückbleiben. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel Severus eine Zeile aus einem Muggel-Song ein, den er vor einiger Zeit mal aufgeschnappt hatte und die ihm in Erinnerung geblieben war. ‚Today I am your champion, I may have won your hearts. But I know the game, you'll forget my name.' In der Zeit des Friedens war einfach kein Platz mehr für die Helden vergangener Zeiten.

Severus seufzte leise auf und nahm sich nun Harry an. Es würde dessen Rücken garantiert nicht gut tun, eine Nacht in einem Stuhl zu verbringen, mochte er auch noch so bequem sein. Also zog er Harry die Schuhe aus und hob ihn so, dass er nicht aufwachte, hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er Harry sanft aufs Bett und Severus wollte gerade gehe, als Harry blitzschnell nach seinem Arm griff und ihn umklammerte.

„... bleiben ... hab dich vermisst ... Albträume ... Sev'rus"

Mehr konnte er von Harrys Gemurmel nicht verstehen. Harry schien nichts bewusst zu sein, denn er schlief einfach weiter. Erst hatte Severus angenommen, Harry würde ihn für irgendeinen seiner Liebhaber halten, aber als er dann seinen Namen von Harrys Lippen kommen hörte, war er ein wenig geschockt. Seltsamer Weise fragte er sich bei den unvollständigen Brocken nicht, ob er Inhalt dieser Albträume war.

Ihm blieben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er machte sich aus der Umklammerung los, was zur Folge haben würde, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt aus seinen Träumen gerissen werden würde, oder er blieb diese Nacht, und würde Harry von seinen Albträumen abhalten. Er selbst hatte mit aller Regelmäßigkeit welche.

Severus entschied sich für die zweite Variante. Das dieses Bett auch bequemer war (das wusste er ja, da es seines zu sein schien, welches er zurückgelassen hatte), als das, was ihn in seinem gemieteten Raum in der Knockturn Alley erwartete, spielte für ihn erst mal keine Rolle. Er streifte also seine Schuhe von den Füßen und kletterte über Harry, der immer noch seinen rechten Arm umklammert hielt drüber und legte sich neben ihm nieder. Dann deckte er sie beide zu und zog Harry in seine Arme. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch er in tiefen Schlaf gesunken war.

Für beide war es die seit langem erste albtraumfreie Nacht, aus der sie auch sichtlich ausgeruht hervorgehen würden.

oOOOo

Der nächste Morgen kam wieder mal viel zu früh, nach Harrys Geschmack. Aber dennoch fühlte er sich so entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und woher kam diese herrliche Wärme in seinem Bett? Sonst war ihm deutlich kälter, wenn er sich morgens aus dem Bett quälte. /Warum hab ich eigentlich meine Klamotten von gestern noch an?/ Harry war verwirrt. Und der Umstand, dass er plötzlich bemerkte, dass er nicht allein in seinem Bett war, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Die Person, die sich von hinter an ihn geschmiegt hatte war eindeutig männlich. Das verriet ihm die Beule, die nur von einer in einer Hose gefangenen Erektion stammen konnte, und die sich nun an seinen Rücken presste. Was zum Teufel war eigentlich los? Harry traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Severus

Aber warum lag er mit ihm zusammen in einem Bett?

Während seiner Überlegungen fiel Harrys Blick auf den Wecker, der neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand. Viertel nach neun. Ein Glück, dass heute Sonntag war und er etwas länger liegen bleiben konnte. So hatte er Zeit seine momentane Lage besser zu analysieren.

Moment mal!

Gestern war Sonntag gewesen. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass heute dann der Tag nach dem Wochenende war. Also Montag. Und das wiederum hieß, dass er eigentlich seit fünfzehn Minuten vor seiner Klasse stehen und unterrichten sollte. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich und fluchte, etwas was verdächtig nach ‚Verdammter Mist!' klang, vor sich hin. Flink kroch er aus dem Bett und begab sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank, um sich frische Sachen zu suchen. Eine Minute später war er dann auch schon im Bad verschwunden.

Severus was indes von Harrys plötzlichem Bewegungsdrang geweckt worden und blickte ihm verschlafen entgegen, als dieser, fünf Minuten später, wieder aus dem Bad geeilt kam.

„Wenn du Hunger hast, dann rufe doch Dobby herbei, der wird niemandem sagen, dass du dich hier aufhältst. Ich hoffe doch, du bist noch da, wenn ich wieder vom Unterricht zurück bin."

Und ohne Severus' Antwort abzuwarten, war er schon aus der Kerkerwohnung gestürzt und hastete den Gang entlang in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers. Zum Glück befand dieser sich nicht allzu weit von seinen Räumen entfernt. So startete Harry also mit ca. einer halben Stunde Verspätung in seinen stressigen Schultag.

Severus ließ sich unterdessen wieder in Kissen zurück fallen und döste noch ein wenig vor sich hin. Gegen Mittag stand er dann auf und rief nach Dobby, einen seltsam anmutenden Hauselfen, der zwei verschiedenfarbige Wollsocken, eine geblümte Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt einer Rockgruppe trug, die Severus überhaupt nichts sagt. Dobby deckte ihn übereifrig mit allerlei Speisen ein und verschwand dann, nachdem er Severus mit den blumigsten Adjektiven die Vorzüge Harry Potters vor Augen geführt hatte. Während des Essens las er nebenbei noch eines von Harrys Zaubertrankjournalen, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Kamin lagen. So verweilend schreckte er zwei Stunden später auf, als er ein lautes Rumpeln aus Richtung Kamin vernahm. Severus erstarrte. Wenn ihn jemand hier sehen würde, dann würde er keine Stunde später in einer netten kleinen Zelle in Askaban schmoren.

Doch noch bevor er sich in Bewegung setzten konnte, um auch nur nach seinen Zauberstab zu greifen, stieg auch schon Hermine Granger-Weasley, blad wieder nur Granger – wie Harry ihm berichtet hatte, aus dem Kamin. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, als hätte sie sich noch nicht entschieden, ob sie wütend und empört oder aber amüsiert sein sollte. Und als sei es das normalste der Welt, das ein gesuchter Severus Snape in Harrys Räumen saß, fragte sie ihn:

„Wo ist er?"

Ganz langsam hob Severus, der jeden Moment erwartete, dass sie realisieren würde, wer da vor ihr saß, seine rechte Hand und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger in Richtung Wohnungstür. Und schon stapfte Hermine los, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Severus erwachte nun endgültig aus seiner Erstarrung und grübelte darüber nach, was er nun tun sollte.

oOOOo

Harry war gerade mitten in einem Vortrag über das magische Potenzial ganz gewöhnlicher Gartenkräuter, als ohne anzuklopfen die Tür seines Kerkerklassenzimmers aufgerissen wurde und eine aufgebrachte Hermine hereingestürzt kam, die so aussah, als wolle sie unbedingt etwas loswerden, und er konnte sich schon ungefähr vorstellen, was es war. Harry seufzte leise und wies dann seine Klasse, Zweitklässler Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, an in die Bibliothek zu gehen und zu dem Stundenthema einen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Leise räumten die Schüler ihre Sachen ein und machten sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub. Es kam ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass sie den Zaubertrankunterricht eher verlassen durften.

Kaum hatten alle Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen, sprudelte Hermine auch schon los.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ich wollte arbeiten! Und dazu noch was Sinnvolles machen! War das denn zuviel verlangt? Mir ist beinahe heute Morgen das Herz stehen geblieben, als ich an der Hintertür von Nummer 96 geklingelt habe, und die beiden mir aufgemacht haben. Wie kommst du eigentlich auf dir irrsinnige Idee, mich bei ‚Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' einzuschleusen. Mit Fred und George hält man es doch keine fünf Minuten aus, ohne heftige Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen."

„Hol erst mal tief Luft, Hermine. Fred und Georges Laden ist doch für den Anfang gar nicht so schlecht. Sieh es doch mal von der Seite. Mit deinem Intellekt könntest du ihnen helfen, mal zur Abwechslung intelligente Scherzartikel zu entwickeln. Die beiden brauchen außerdem eine starke Hand, die sie auch mal zur Ordnung ruft. Und du, Hermine, bei dir vermisse ich kleine Lachfältchen im Gesicht. Du bist viel zu ernst für dein Alter und könntest ab und zu mal etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen. Da bist du bei den beiden an der richtigen Adresse. Ich glaube, ihr wärt ein tolles Team."

Hermine starrte Harry lange zeit an, ehe sie sich auf einen der Stühle im Klassenzimmer sinken ließ.

„Du hast ja Recht. Wann bist du nur so erwachsen geworden, Harry?" seufzte Hermine.

„Viel zu früh, Hermine, viel zu früh. Bist du sofort hierher gestürmt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war natürlich geschockt, zu wem du mich da geschickt hast, aber ich hab mich dann schön artig von den beiden einarbeiten lassen. Bis mir dann nach dem siebten Streich, den sie mir gespielt haben, der Kragen geplatzt ist. Ich bin dann sofort hierher gekommen, weil ich die Gründe von dir wissen wollte, warum ich ihr Gehabe ertragen solle. Professor Snape hat mir dann . . ."

Hermines Augen wurden immer größer und traten dann soweit aus den Höhlen heraus, dass Harry schon Angst hatte, sie könnten ihr herausfallen. Dazu kam noch, dass nun auch ihr Mund unästhetisch weit offen stand, dass Harry nicht mehr konnte und anfing zu kichern. Hermine klappte ihre Kinnlade wieder hoch, aber ihre Augen wollten nicht so recht in ihre Höhlen zurück rollen.

„Wie...? Seit wann…? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Harry ließ sich nun auf den Patz neben seine langjährige Freundin sinken.

„Du erinnerst dich an letzten Monat. Als wir alle in Fred und Georges Laden aufeinander getroffen sind und die beiden Ron dann aus ihrem Geschäft geschmissen haben? Nun sie haben mir den Tipp gegeben, mich doch in eine Taverne in der Knockturn Alley zu begeben. Keine Ahnung, woher sie wussten wo Severus sich aufhält. Nun, so haben wir uns dann getroffen. Ich habe ihm den Vorschlag gemacht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich hab ihm meinen Tarnumhang gegeben, damit er sich auch etwas sicherer durch die Gegend bewegen kann. Und gestern, nach dem wir uns getrennt hatten, hat er sich endlich bemerkbar gemacht. Und seitdem ist er hier. Ich hab den ganzen Monat gewartet, dass er endlich auftaucht. Und letztendlich hatte ich die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben, aber nun ist er ja da. Ich will endlich erreichen, dass die Welt sieht, was er für mich und nicht zu letzt für die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft getan hat. Er soll endlich wieder normal leben können und nicht mehr auf der Schwarzen Liste des Ministeriums stehen!"

„Du hast es schon einmal versucht, Harry. Wie willst du es diesmal anstellen?"

„Keine Ahnung! Aber diesmal werde ich das schaffen!"

Hermine sah den feurigen Ausdruck in Harrys Augen und sie schwor sich, ihn bei allem, was ihm und Severus helfen konnte, zu unterstützen. Vielleicht würde Harry so auch endlich zur Ruhe kommen und sein Glück in Severus finden. Hermine wusste, dass Harry schwul war und dass er Severus heimlich liebte, auch wenn er es ihr nie gesagt hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Snape Harrys Gefühle akzeptieren und zu gegebener Zeit erwidern würde.

TBC…

A/N: Auch wieder so ne Geschichte, die ewig dauert, bis sie zu Ende geht… R&R

aus dem Song ‚The Entertainer' von Billy Joel


End file.
